


Pose

by sardonic_at_heart



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gun Violence, Human AU, Mika the model, Model AU, Sam the police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonic_at_heart/pseuds/sardonic_at_heart
Summary: Sam is human and Mika is a model. They both live different lives, but one situation will bring them together.





	Pose

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of an AU story I've been in the process of writing. It's originally a self-insert story, but I put in Mika's name for the purpose of a fanfic setting.
> 
> Edited and proofread by spacialstars: http://archiveofourown.org/users/spacialstars
> 
> -Ashley

It was already two in the afternoon and I was beginning to feel the exhaustion of this extensive photoshoot. The breeze from the fans that created an artificial wind for my hair put me in a sleepy daze. I struggled to fight a yawn from creeping out of my mouth as the camera snapped at several angles of my body. Pout a little more, run your hand through your hair, bite your lip with an innocent look. All of the common photogenic poses but with my unique twists.

My specialty in my photos was the sweet and innocuous attitude with a dash of sensual temptation. According to my manager, he highly suggested to lean a little more toward the saccharine girlfriend look, but I hardly listened to him. The photoshoots, however, always ended well and today was no exception. I received a round of applause from the crew members and photographer for a job well done. I replied with my reciprocated gratitude for their hard work.

But the good atmosphere I was beginning to feel faded when my manager urgently pulled me to the side. An anxious expression marred his face, which was foreign to me since he was mostly professional smiles and dad jokes.

“You know I hate to stress you,” Owen spoke gently.

I quickly searched in his eyes for an answer. “What is it?”

“It’s just…” a calm exhale, “Reports about someone standing outside this studio, and he’s been watching since you started.”

An uncomfortable shiver ran down my spine. “What should we do?”

“Crew’s got it under control. They called the police an hour ago and there’s a few of them placed around the premises.”

“Did you inform everyone? The photographer?”

“Whoever is waiting outside is probably after you. Everyone’ll be fine.”

And that was his final decision.

For my safety, Owen escorted me to the back doors, opening slowly so the iron hinges didn’t squeal and give away our exit. I wrapped my black leather jacket around me against the autumn weather as my manager walked us toward our car. Glancing around, this area wasn’t guarded by any policemen. The thought of being in a blind spot didn’t make me feel safe, but all my guard dropped when I stood at the passenger door and waited for it to unlock.

“Mika.”

A chill crept up my back. I didn’t want to find out who was calling me. I knew that voice like a reoccurring nightmare.

Turning slowly, both heart and blood racing, my eyes landed on the same black and red striped shirt and denim jeans he wore when we first met. That unmistakeable blond hair swept to the side with every strand tamed and neat. And those brown eyes staring at me with such intensity that it was almost as if he was looking at my soul.

“Ryden,” I could hear the tremble in my voice but continued, “What are you doing here?”

“I knew it was you. That was the same car you took when we were together. And I could tell it’s you from the sound of your heels hitting the pavement from a mile away.”

From the corner of my eye I could see Owen stiff with uncertainty, but all I needed to worry about was distracting the man several feet in front of me.

“You’re not supposed to be near me. I have a restraining order.”

“But I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Ryden,”

“You’re all I think about when I sleep. And I remembered all of the good times we had when it was just you and me.”

I shivered, but there was no wind. “Please, Ryden. You need to leave.”

“I can’t leave without you, my love.” Just as he took a step toward me, Owen came in between him and acted as my shield.

And that was when Ryden noticed the other man’s presence and put his entire attention to him. “Who is he?”

“I’m her manager.” Owen stood his ground, much taller than Ryden by a couple of inches.

His brown eyes, once docile and soft, steeled in fury as he glared at me.

“You replaced me?”

“You can’t be near me anymore. Of course I needed a new manager.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. “No,”

“Oh god,” I shook in fear. My breath began to come in short and uncontrollable gasps.

“Sir, put the gun down.” Although his body said otherwise, my manager’s voice was firm with practiced control.

The barrel of the gun was aimed at Owen, but Ryden’s words were meant for me.

“I built your modeling career.”

“And I’m grateful for what you’ve done.”

“I was responsible for making you this popular. Not. Him.”

“Don’t put this all on him. Blame me.”

His eyes slithered to mine. “I loved you back then and I love you now.”

I shrunk back. “I don’t feel the same way. I never did.”

I watched as his pointer finger curved against the trigger. A strangled whimper echoed around me, only to realize I was the one making those sounds. I bit my lip to suppress any noise until I tasted a mixture of lipstick and blood on my tongue.

“Don’t,” I looked into his eyes, as much as it scared me, “Please.”

But my pleading fell upon deaf ears. He smiled. Like how a man would look up to the sky and comment on the lovely weather. Or the way someone had found a twenty dollar bill on the floor.

“It will be over soon, dear Mika.”

Owen’s body began to shake harder, but he continued to protect me. I was too scared to do anything.

“Then we could be together again.” _BANG._

“OWEN!”

He fell to his side. Blood. A red pool of unbridled violence. Everything felt so surreal, and I was numb to it all. My blood ran cold as if Ryden shot me while I watched Owen’s face twist in shock and frozen fear. I barely reacted when I heard a second fire, but I didn’t feel any pain. Was he shot again? My eyes scanned Owen’s body in panic looking for another shot wound, but I couldn’t find it.

A hand rest on my shoulder. _DID HE BRING A PARTNER? OH GOD I WAS GOING TO DIE._ I spun around frantically as my breath quickened like I just ran a marathon. I was ready to kick, punch, or even bite him.

“Hey, hey,” an unfamiliar man stood behind me. He had his arms raised, palms facing me in a defensive position.

“Not going to hurt you. See?” His deep voice spoke slowly and pointed to the outfit he was wearing. Dark blue. Golden badge. The tag attached to the right side of his chest read Anderson.

“You’re safe now. It’s okay.”

Was it really okay? I glanced back to see the paramedics bandage Owen’s arm and gently guided him over to their vehicle. He turned to look at me and reassured my worries with a genuine but shaky smile.

The officer gave my shoulder a gentle pat. “He’ll be fine. Looks like the guy has terrible aim.”

He pointed to the car. A bullet hole penetrated the door, inches away from where Owen had been. A miracle happened. Ryden missed.

_Ryden._

My eyes refused to meet his, but I could hear his deranged voice telling me how much he loved me over and over again as an officer gave his Miranda rights. All the fear and adrenaline left my body in a rush and was replaced with immense exhaustion. My legs no longer had the energy to support me. I began to crumble to the ground, when a strong pair of arms stopped my fall.

“Miss? You’ll be okay. He won’t hurt you ever again, alright?”

He adjusted me back into a standing position, and that was when I finally had a better look at his features. My hands unconsciously touched his chest, feeling how well built he was under that uniform. A well defined jawline with chapped but soft pink lips. Messy brown hair that looked like he just got out of bed. Emerald eyes that watched mine with a gleam of concern.

His eyebrows furrowed and gingerly wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb. I didn’t realize I was crying. Whether it was from fear or relief, I couldn’t tell. He spoke to me softly, like comforting a child.

“You’re safe now,” he repeated. “I promise.”

Tears spilled down my cheeks again and he repeated the process of wiping them away. His arms wrapped around my shoulders like a blanket. Warm and comforting. And I chose to feel warmer. I stepped closer while wrapping my arms around his waist and gently pressed my ear against his chest. I could hear the calm beating of his heart, and I tried to slow my panicked breathing until the rapid heartbeat pounding against my rib cage matched the same pace as his.

We stayed in that position until the press arrived.


End file.
